mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald Goldenbraid
Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid is a main character of Mysticons. She first appears in Sisters in Arms. She is voiced by Evany Rosen. She is called a teenager in Heart of Gold. Personal She is Mysticon Knight and a dwarf from the mining town of Rudick's Hollow who served as the Royal Griffin Wrangler and a good friend of Princess Arkayna Goodfey even prior to becoming a Mysticon. Appearance Emerald is a dwarf who has a long hair tied into a ponytail with shaved hair on top. She wears a green shirt under her purple tank top, a hat with goggles, green shorts, and long bootlegs. When she turned into a Mysticon Knight she wears a purple tank top with pants. Personality In Heart of Gold, it is revealed that Emerald has skills as a mechanic and tinkerer, and used to win awards with her father, Malachite Goldenbraid. She has a warm and caring heart, is confident, tough, and brave dwarf. Weapon As Mysticon Knight, she wields a sword and can summon a shield of mystical energy. The shield has at least two forms, appearing as both a typical arm-mounted long shield as well as an encompassing sphere. Eventually, she is given a mystical Silver Trident by the Queen of the Mer-knights, in gratitude for saving her daughter so bravely. Relationships Arkayna Goodfey Emerald and Arkayna were friends even before they were Mysticons. Emerald comforted Arkayna when Arkayna was crying because her parents were turned to bone. Zarya Moonwolf They are shown to get along well despite their differences. In Lost and Found, Emerald felt guilty when Tazma put a spell on Zarya and promised to get her through it. In the episode Mutiny Most Fowl, Emerald was relieved when she saw that Zarya was alright, and gave Zarya headphones to make sure that she doesn't fall under Captain Kaos's spell. Piper Willowbrook Emerald and Piper get along. She was the first to realize that Piper didn't want to play on the carousal, and wanted to go there because she realized that the codex piece was there. She also told Piper that they are there for her when Zarya quit the Mysticons. Mount As the Royal Griffin Wrangler, Em has known her Griffin, Topaz, for quite a while. Trivia *One of her catchphrases, "Oh, my Goblin", is used in analogous fashion as, and in place of, "Oh, my God" and "Oh, my Gosh. After hearing it, Arkayna and Piper also begin to use it. *Despite her surname, while she does have golden-blonde hair, her ponytail is not braided, *As of Heart of Gold, her father, Malachite, is the first person outside the core group to know that she is a Mysticon, which he keeps it a secret even from his wife. Presumably, he has figured out that the Princess and their friends are also Mysticons. *Another of her catchphrases is "By the Hammer of Harmon" as a running gag, which is said in wonder amazement or annoyance. *She is the first (and so far only) member of the group to officially have a boyfriend. Background * She had grown up in a cottage at the town Broodix Hollow. Gallery Em.png Emerald.png DKf0N1NUIAEfhB3.jpeg Youloveit_com_mysticons_pictures02.png Em50.PNG 200_s.gif Em_4534.PNG Tumblr_inline_oledj1suDG1rn0olr_500.png MermaidEmerald.jpg Mysticons-112-16x9.jpg|"Cavalry Charge Music Videos Meet the Mysticons! EMERALD|Emerald Goldenbraid: Mysticon Knight Links Category:Female Category:Mysticons Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Dwarves Category:Main Characters